


A fraction of who I'm supposed to be

by PrimalScream



Series: A/B/O Silverflint [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: ABO, Claiming/Marking, M/M, did i mention the sex, possessive flint, self lubricating Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: So, I'm a little puke scared right now about this, especially the end. This is sort of S1-S2 ish, but pretty much canon divergent and a made up time line. Whoops. The silver/muldoon is brief and not incredibly graphic and they don't actually full on go at it.





	A fraction of who I'm supposed to be

Silver drums his fingers on the bar as he waits for Max to come down from upstairs. He glances around the brothel once more making sure his shipmates are otherwise occupied. For the past few weeks he’s managed to avoid being shut in with his new crew and captain but they’re heading out tomorrow and Silver is running low on necessary supplies. Through some very discreet questioning he’d learned that Max has access to the suppressants he needs to keep his pending heat at bay and to cover the Omega stench that radiates off of him.

When Silver was twelve he’d presented as an Omega and his life had been turned on its ear. He’d spent years living in fear and being beholden to strangers for protection. When he was sixteen he’d finally been able to procure the suppressants he needed to stop his heat and conceal his scent. He’s been doing just fine for the past eight years now. Working merchant ships has allowed him the freedom to gain the funds to purchase what he needed from each port they’d stop in. Being on a pirate crew doesn’t afford him the same luxury, or the same privacy, but he’s always been rather resourceful. He refuses to be a slave to a biological imperative he had no choice in. He chokes off the voice in the back of his mind that whispers about Flint and the way he smells, he ignores the twinge in his ass and the twitch of his cock as his body remembers the first time he’d smelled Flint. His brain helpfully supplies that Flint is a means to an end. And that end is the Urca gold, Silver’s ticket to setting himself up so that he’ll never have to worry about how he’s going to find suppressants ever again. He’ll have the ability to fuck who he wants, when he wants, how he wants without being a slave to his body. He has zero desire to be bred, and the very last thing he wants is to be tied to an overbearing Alpha that wants to put Silver on his back indefinitely, he’s more than a vessel meant to carry pups.

He straightens as he sees Max coming down the stairs. With a half smile she jerks her head toward the side door so he makes his way out of the room to wait for her. When she ducks into the alcove, she says nothing just watches him with her arms crossed over her chest. He takes one last glance around them before speaking lowly, “I heard you might be able to secure suppressants.”

If she’s surprised, she doesn’t show it, “And who might these be for?” Silver doesn’t answer, just cants his head and lifts his brows once. “I see. And does your captain know that you are here?”

Silver blows out a breath, “No. He also doesn’t know that I need them.”

She does show surprise at that, “I’m sure you know he purposely fills his crew with Betas?”

“Yes.” Silver shifts nervously.

“How close is your next cycle?”

“Close enough that I can’t get back on his ship without them.”

“And you have the coin for this?”

Silver fingers the purse on his belt, “Would I have come looking if I didn’t?”

Max motions for him to follow her. As they ascend the stairs he can see the curious looks from a few of his crew mates, he just waggles his eyebrows making them snicker. Better for him that they think he’s taking Max to bed. He spends half an hour in Max’s room and leaves with a smile and a pouch full of herbs that will keep his secret safe.

***

Silver spends the time before they sail prepping food, and avoiding Flint and his _scent_ at all costs. Silver can’t put his finger on what it is that his subconscious can’t let go. Flint isn’t the first Alpha he’s sailed with, hell Flint isn’t even the first Alpha that’s made him take notice, but he’s the first one Silver hasn’t been able to dismiss. It’s unnerving and so Silver stays hidden as much as possible. Once they set sail it’s easier to stay under the radar, he keeps below deck and eats opposite of the crew.

Silver wipes sweat from his forehead, it’s unusually hot in the belly of the ship now that they’re on the water and as much as he’d like to take a quick trip above deck to cool off he knows better. Without warning it hits him hard, a swamping wave of _want._ For just a second he can’t breathe, he feels like he’s drowning and then panic kicks in, followed closely by self preservation. Looking around the room it seems no one has noticed a shift in his scent. It’s still early and if he hides now, he might be able to ride it out for a few hours until he can form a better plan. He drops the knife he’s sharpening and practically runs from the galley, and into the hold. Slamming the door closed he leans back against it, his breathing heavy and shallow. He reaches back behind him and the seat of his pants is already damp from the slick starting to trickle out of him. _Oh, fuck no, please no_ , Silver thinks.

This wasn’t supposed to be happening but he should have fucking recognized the first signs of it. He’s felt twitchy and on edge for days, his temper short, nerves strung tight, his dreams vivid and erotic, starring none other than his Alpha Captain. He should have put it together sooner, but it’s been years since he’s allowed himself to have a heat and he’d ignored the symptoms.

He now realizes he waited too long between suppressant does, he’d hadn’t gone to Max soon enough. Another wave of arousal washes over him, his gut clenches painfully as slick leaks freely from his body and starts to run down his legs, his knees give out and he sinks to the floor. Lust claws at him, he feels so empty, barren, he wants, _needs,_ to be filled. He’s feverish and his whole body throbs almost painfully, nerve endings too sensitive, his clothes rub against his skin abrasively and he has to get them off, can’t stand the coarseness of the fabric. Crawling across the floor he hides himself behind a large stack of grain sacks. With shaking hands, he removes his clothes as quickly as he can. Sweat covers him like a fine mist, he can feel his temperature spiking. His senses enhance and he can smell Flint all around him, he can smell the _power_ in Flint’s scent and Silver doubles over as desire slams through his body while slick nearly pours out of him at the mere thought of Flint, of _Alpha_. He takes deep gulping breaths, tries to calm himself enough to think clearly.

Naked, he gets to his hands and knees, his cock is so hard, it aches where its pressed tight to his stomach, a thin string of precome trailing to the floor under him. His ass is so slick and open, he can feel his muscles fluttering, just waiting to be filled. Silver looks around to see if there is anything he can use to ease the ache. When he finds nothing he reaches under himself, slides two fingers inside. He sighs in relief but it doesn’t last, it isn’t enough. There’s no knot waiting at the end of his fingers, nothing there ready to swell and stretch him wide open the way he needs, nothing to stuff him so full he almost feels like he’ll burst. He moves his hand fast, stretching himself open, folding his fingers together he fucks in with four. He gasps at the barely there sting of it even as his body welcomes the intrusion. He presses his forehead to the floor and fucks back against his hand. He’s already on the edge of his first orgasm when the door bangs open.

That _smell_ washes over him and he comes instantly, a soft whine he can’t hold in, his cock jerking, a puddle forming under him. Silver pulls his fingers free quickly, tries to cover himself but the smell of Flint is so strong he goes weak, the scent of _Alpha_ fills Silver’s senses, the need to be fucked tearing at his insides. The smell of Flint is dark and earthy mixed with the scent of sea air and it makes his ass clench as another soft whine spills forth. It takes everything he has not to turn and present himself. When he crawls  around the grain sacks he sees Flint and Billy, both of them scenting the air. “Shit.” It’s Billy who speaks, his eyes taking in Silver’s prone form.

Flint’s eyes narrow and then meet Silver’s across the room. His gaze flicks down Silver’s naked body, his pupils dilating as he zero’s in on Silver’s hard cock jutting out from between his legs, still twitching, fluid leaking out the tip and down the shaft. Flint lifts his head, opens his mouth and takes a deep breath, a low rumble echos around the room. Silver’s whole body shudders, his instincts reacting to _Alpha_. Another wave of want courses through him, more slick flooding out of him, his cock jerking like it’s been touched. Flint starts to take a step forward but Billy’s arm stops him, “Not here. I’ll bring him to your cabin. You go up first.”

For a moment it almost looks like Flint is going to refuse, his nostrils flaring, his mouth pulled up in an almost snarl but then he steps back and quickly walks away. Billy approaches Silver carefully, “I’m going to help you dress and then I’ll take you to him.” Billy pauses, his face hard, “You should have fucking told me.”

“I--I have the herbs, I thought I’d be okay.” Silver is shaking with the desperate need to be mounted. All he can think about is the way Flint had smelled. Flint wants him, Silver had smelled it, he’s going to take Silver, he’s going to knot him and Silver is near giddy with the knowledge. His baser urges overriding his common sense. Silver’s fingers are useless, shaking too hard to button his own shirt. Billy leads him up the stairs and quickly ushers him to Flint’s cabin.

When they get there Billy pushes him inside and then slams the door behind him. Flint is pacing in front of his desk, his hair disheveled, his body held tight. He snaps his head to the side and Silver nearly falls to his knees on the spot. Flint’s eyes are dark, his face reflecting the same need that Silver feels. When he turns, Silver can see the way Flint’s pants tent over his cock and Silver whines. The sound breaks Flint’s long stare and spurs him into action.

He crosses the room in three long strides, his eyes glassy, the look he gives Silver is heavy, almost seductive, but Flint should know that Silver is a sure thing, no seduction needed. If Silver’s honest with himself, he’d admit that he’s been a sure thing from the beginning, even without the onset of his heat. When Flint reaches him, his hand fists in Silver’s hair,  forcing Silver’s head back, his nose running the length of Silver’s throat, he takes one deep breath after another before his tongue licks across Silver’s skin. Flint hums, “ _Fuck,_ the way you smell.” Another deep breath, the flat of his tongue pressed tight to the pounding pulse in Silver’s neck, his teeth scrape over Silver’s jugular and Silver’s knees give out, his body sagging into Flint, his surrender complete.

Flint’s right hand slides down his back, his fingers searching between Silver’s legs, the back of his pants are soaked, there’s slick running down his thighs and he should be embarrassed, but the desperate need inside him doesn’t allow room for anything else. He presses his ass back, widens his stance, “So wet.” Flint licks up his throat, across his chin, his teeth sinking into Silver’s earlobe. Silver hears himself whine again, another wave of desperation reverberates through him, his body curling closer to Flint, his cock jerking where it’s pressed against Flint’s hip. Flint's eyes meet his and Silver sucks in a sharp breath, Flint’s pupils are so wide, the green that’s left is bright, nearly glowing. He drags Silver to the bed, removes all of their clothing in record time, no care for the fabric at all. Silver doesn’t have to be told to move onto the bed, he does it willfully, his ass up in the air, desperation blocking out every other single thought. Flint sinks two fingers into him fast, all the way down to the last knuckle and Silver mewls, his fingernails catching on the bedding as he curls his hands, hips twisting, legs opening further.

There’s a hot mouth at the top of his spine as Flint’s body presses against his, his fingers working inside Silver’s body. _God_ it feels so good, relief at finally having something inside him, but it’s still not enough, he needs so much more, he needs Flint’s cock, needs his knot tying them together. He needs to be ridden the way he was meant to be. Flint’s mouth meanders down his spine, his mouth sucking, his teeth grazing the skin, making the hair along Silver’s arms stand up.

“Do you taste as good as you smell?”

It takes too long for the words to register and by the time they do, Flint’s beard is brushing against his ass and Silver wails at the first flick of Flint’s tongue against his hole. His body surges back, his second orgasm rolling over him, his vision going blurry as his cock jerks and pulses under him. He’s panting, his eyes squeezed shut. He feels the warmth of approval slide over him and with a start realizes that a thread of connection has opened between, not as strong as if they were mated, but enough that Silver can feel the general emotions Flint is feeling. Flint hums against him, the vibration travels up his spine and Silver’s cock pulses, another jet of come wetting the sheets under him as he shudders. Flint keeps licking and sucking at Silver’s ass, swallowing the slick leaking from Silver’s body as fast as Silver can produce it. Eventually he feels Flint rise behind him and Silver thinks, _finally_. But Flint flips him to his back, and shimmies down Silver’s body. He presses two fingers inside of Silver and he squirms down, brief relief but his body is looking for more, _needs_ more. Flint’s fingers slip in and out easily as Silver moans, his hips twitching. It’s good, _so good,_  but it’s still not enough, “Please, please.” His voice is hoarse, his skin itches, feels like it’s going to rip open. Flint licks a stripe up his cock and then takes Silver down to the base. Silver’s fingers dig into Flint’s hair, his nails scraping over Flint’s scalp as he fucks himself between the two points. Another finger joins the other two and Silver feels himself stretching further and it burns in the best way possible, he feels himself clenching, fluttering trying to pull Flint’s fingers in further.

When Flint pulls away once more Silver’s eyes fly open, his vision hazy as reaches for Flint, his hands glancing off skin as he begs, “Please, I need, I need, I need.” He can’t catch his breath and he can feel himself shaking, emotion swelling from deep within with the thought that Flint will leave him here like this, desperate and needy and unfucked. Flint’s hand smoothes over his cheek, his palm is cool against Silver's overheated skin. Silver turns into the touch, Flint's reassurance a balm, “Shh, it’s alright, I’ve got you.” Flint turns him once more to his stomach.

Flint’s thumbs spread him open and then Silver feels the blunt pressure of Flint’s cock and it takes Silver a few seconds to realize he’s chanting _please_ under his breath. Silver bites his lip, tries to keep himself silent, tries to keep from embarrassing himself any further. Flint’s scent surrounds him, musky and hot, need and desperation so much like Silver’s that Silver can’t help but reach out, puts his hand on Flint’s thighs to hold him as Flint pushes forward.

As soon as Flint’s cock head pops in Silver’s body bows, back arching, “Oh, fuck, yes.” Silver shudders at the burning stretch of Flint filling him. His cock is hard and thick and Silver finally feels full, the demanding need to be fucked receding enough that Silver can appreciate the length and girth of Flint’s cock as he slides in inch by inch. He presses his face to the bed, his eyes drifting closed in satisfaction, his body instinctively yielding. Silver feels himself relax, his nerve endings no longer on fire. Silver revels in the powerful scent of Flint all around him. He can smell the two of them together and it calms his jangling nerves, soothes him with the knowledge that Flint will take care of him, give him what he needs. Flint holds him there, his hips circling in twisting, grinding little pumps that fill Silver with longing for more, and harder and faster and now. Silver’s head is buzzing, like he’s drugged, itching like his skin is going to break apart and just melt right off his bones.

“So hot inside.” There’s awe in Flint’s voice. His mouth drags along Silver’s shoulder, his tongue licking at Silver’s heated skin, the feeling of it makes him shiver, the blissed out feeling he gets from Flint only heightening his own arousal. His cock is so hard he aches despite having come just minutes ago. He needs Flint to move, he wants to be fucked so badly he can barely breathe, his blood is hot and thick in his veins, running like lava just waiting to overflow. Silver curls his hips back, whines low in his throat, tries to encourage Flint to pick up the pace.

Flint punches forward with this hips, a hot hard thrust in, pulls all the way out and does it again, forcing Silver up the bed. Silver sobs in relief as Flint starts a fast, driving rhythm, “Is that what you need?” Silver can only nod, his forehead pressed to the bed, his mouth open and panting as he rubs his face all over the sheets, layering himself in Flint’s scent, laying down his own, making sure it will be there later to haunt Flint when he’s gone. The hard length of Flint’s cock as it drags inside him is almost too much to bear, too good for Silver remain coherent. Flint preses his legs open further, the rough hair on his thighs rubbing against Silver’s, creating a hot friction that sends tendrils of heat skating down his spine, his hands curl around Silver’s shoulders pulling him back into each forceful thrust.

Silver cries out, his chest and stomach quivering as Flint fucks him, his mouth latched to the back of Silver’s neck as he fucks him wide open, strong thrusts that make Silver take him deep, _so fucking deep_ Silver can’t think, can only feel, his breath choking out of him in gasping little grunts. He's finally getting what he needs, what his body craves, hard driving cock, the scent of Flint’s possession, the bruising grip of his hands. His next orgasm is coming fast, his body primed for it, his arms start to shake, breathless little mewling sounds that makes Flint growl behind him.The sound goes straight to Silver’s cock, makes him ache. Flint’s hands move to Silver’s hips, his fingers pressing in so hard Silver swears he can feel the bones shifting. There will be bruises and soreness tomorrow and Silver revels in it, feels his chest expand with the idea of being marked. He presses back into Flint’s thrusts, feels the beginning of Flint’s knot start to swell and it pushes Silver over the edge, the idea of Flint knotting him, his cock locked inside of Silver’s body makes Silver gasp and shudder, his ass fluttering open for more. Flint pulls out and Silver reaches for him frantically but Flint pulls him down onto his side, his body curved around Silver’s back as he lines his cock up once more.

Shoving in hard, Silver nearly howls as Flint’s knot expands fully inside him, stretching him wide and filing all the empty space inside of Silver. Flint chokes on a breath, his arms tightening around Silver, pulling him closer and then wet heat floods the inside of Silver’s body as his knot keeps growing thicker. All he can think, all he can feel is big, so big and heavy, so good. He feels Flint’s pleasure seep through the link between them, his mind fills with satisfaction. He shudders hard as another small orgasm rolls through him. Dragging his hair away from his neck, Silver bares his throat, the offer clear. Flint shifts behind him, his mouth closing over the juncture of Silver’s shoulder and throat. Silver feels himself go weak, waits for the prick of teeth. Instead of teeth he gets the long drag of Flint’s tongue, Silver stoops to begging, “Please.” He’s never felt the need to be claimed before, not like this, not this thrumming, desperate staccato beat in his head that tells him that he belongs to Flint, that no one will ever be able to satisfy him again.

“I can’t.” The words are soft and remorseful. Silver stifles a whine, his body shaking with emotion at the rejection. Flint tries to soothe him, he must be able to read it through the link, pulls him closer, strokes his hands over every inch of skin he can reach, his words of apology pressed into Silver’s skin, but still Silver tries to curl away from him, his shame too strong to allow him to stay within the circle of Flint’s arms but Flint refuses to let him go and eventually Silver stops trying to get away. It’s not as if he could go anywhere anyway what with Flint’s cock still swollen and pulsing inside him.

It's the first time he’s wanted it, the first time he’s asked for it. Embarrassment floods him, of course Flint wouldn’t want to claim him, it’s clear that Flint already has a mate. Silver himself had smelled her all over him when he’d come back to Nassau. She’s a Beta which means Flint chose her of his own free will. It dawns on him then that it’s entirely possible that Flint didn’t want this at all, that perhaps Silver’s inability to control his own body had forced Flint into taking him, had forced the biological imperative that none of them can deny.  Another wave of embarrassment washes over him. He’d all but thrown himself at Flint the second he’d had a chance. Now that the hormones have cleared for the time being Silver wants to kick himself. He’s no longer sure the gold is worth this, but it’s too late now.

Flint presses his nose against Silver’s neck. Despite the bond between them not being fully formed, Flint must have felt his distress, “I could have left you in the hold. I _chose_ not to. I could have had any one of the beta’s on this ship willingly service you. I _chose_ not to.”

It eases Silver’s mind enough that he scoots backward his body tightening on Flint’s. Flint moans, his knot swelling even further, another jerk of his cock, more wetness seeping into Silver’s ass. Silver drags Flint’s hand forward, his fingers closing around Flint’s as they stroke his cock together. His traitorous cock is still hard despite Silver’s melancholy. It only takes four strokes and he’s coming again, his body finally exhausted enough that the pulsing need to be taken recedes so that he can sleep.

They spend four days locked inside Flint’s cabin. Flint fucks him on every surface and Silver has never felt so satisfied. By the time they emerge his body is sore and he’s covered with mouth shaped bruises. Before he crosses the threshold of Flint’s cabin, Flint stops him, “I think we should avoid each other as much as possible. I’ll make certain you get the correct herbs and I expect you’ll take them. Neither of us has the time for any more distractions.”

Silver doesn’t know what stings more, the words themselves or the cold way they’re delivered. His mouth is too dry to speak so he just nods before hurrying away.

***

Silver stays below deck as much as possible, out of sight, out of mind he figures. The last thing he needs is to be reminded of what a fool he’d been. He’d emerged from Flint’s cabin determined to put Flint and his Alpha cock out of his mind, especially after Flint had summarily dismissed him. That’s fine with Silver, he’d had a momentary lapse of common sense but he’s back on the herbs now, his mind is clear, and refocused on the prize at hand. The crew gives him a wide berth. Billy and Muldoon the only two willing to talk to him, much less spend time near him. He realizes that they’re all perfectly aware of what happened, but he hadn’t expected to get quite that big of a cold shoulder. He only goes above deck at night, once he’s certain Flint has retired to his cabin and chance encounters are slim to none.

Warmth at his elbow prompts him to ask, “Why are you the only member of this crew willing to be near me?”

"You know why. His scent is all over you. I’m just too stupid to be afraid of him.”

Silver turns with a smile, Muldoon’s own face is split in two as he leans against the rail, “I don’t believe you’re stupid.”

“Maybe I just don’t care.”

Muldoon moves closer, his eyes glittering in the dark. Silver can smell the want on him and for a second its startling. Silver wonders if Mudoon would be willing to force the issue if Silver was unwilling, but aggression is lacking from Muldoon’s scent and Silver relaxes, lets himself be wanted, decides to give himself time to figure out if he wants in return. Muldoon spends the next hour trying unsuccessfully to teach Silver to tie knots. Silver fails every time, until finally he manages to get both of their hands tangled up in a length of rope.

They both hear the heavy thud of boots on wood but neither of them pay attention, their eyes trained on their hands, fingers touching as Muldoon tries to untie them. When Silver looks up he sees Flint just a few feet away, legs spread shoulder width apart, arms held behind his back, posture rigid, the muscles in his jaw jumping as he glares at them. His scent washes over Silver and he feels a pull in his gut, feels want slide over his skin at the figure Flint presents.

Silver hears Muldoon sigh and Silver wants to turn to him, wants to tell him to ignore Flint, but he can’t look away from Flint’s eyes. Without telling his legs to move he's up and crossing the deck, stopping in front of Flint, their bodies only inches apart. Silver feels his eyelids fluttering, _God_ the smell of him, power and danger, he’d forgotten how good Flint smells up close. Flint’s hand goes to the back of his head, his fingers fist in Silver’s hair tipping Silver's head back, and then his mouth is on Silver’s, possessive and devouring. Silver moans low in his throat, sways forward so that Flint has to catch him around the waist. The kiss only lasts seconds and when Flint pulls back he stares over Silver’s shoulder, his eyes hard. Suddenly he knows Muldoon is still there, watching. He hears Muldoon’s half laugh, before his footsteps recede in the other direction.

Flint releases him quickly, “Stop trying to tempt the rest of my crew into bed with you.”

Silver is too shocked to come up with a reply and can only watch as Flint stomps away.

***

When Silver had told Randall he’d never been a joiner it had been completely true, but he’s also never been one for complete isolation either. With the way the crew avoids him, and the way he’s now taken to avoiding all of them, lest he bring Flint’s warth down upon them, he’s become rather lonely. He skirts the edges of belonging by sitting alone during meals, his head down but his ears open. Billy’s the only one who dares to sit with him on occasion, the only one who bothers to share their whereabouts with him.

“We’re two days out.” Silver nods but says nothing, it seems even the sound of his voice grates on everyone’s nerves. “Once we have it on board it will take us another two weeks to sail back and then you can be on your way.”

Silver’s head snaps up, “With my share.”

“With your share.” Billy’s jaw is like iron and his eyes are like ice, it's not hard to tell how he feels about Silver. After several more seconds of stony silence Billy finally leaves him in peace. It’s not long before he catches a glimpse of Flint’s swirling coat as he enters the galley. As desperately as he tries not to, SIlver can’t help the way his body goes on alert, the way he practically sits up at attention.

He calls himself every kind of fool. Years he’s spent on his own, keeping to himself, suppressing his very nature only to be completely undone by a pirate captain. He’d never wanted the mark, he’d never had the urge to belong to someone else, but now he aches for Flint in a way that is completely foreign. All he can do is pray that the gold is still there, that he can take his share and get as far away from Flint and this ship as possible. Distance, he hopes will kill this need that has settled inside him because despite spending all his time as far away from Flint at possible, Silver can still feel his presence, he can still smell Flint all over his skin, he can vividly recall the way Flint’s knot had felt inside him, even now his ass clenches, flutters open, waiting to be filled.

Silver doesn’t understand why he can’t let this go. Why his mind keeps returning the way he’d felt with Flint inside him. He can feel Flint’s presence in every corner of the ship, can smell him everywhere, it fills Silver with unfamiliar longing. He can’t help but wonder if Flint wants him in return, if his own mind is filled with the remembered pleasure.

Maybe what he needs is something, someone to erase the memory. He catches Muldoon’s eye across the room and jerks his head toward the hold. Once below, he doesn’t have to wait long, Muldoon breezes through the door with a smile and the kind of confidence Silver could only ever fake. They don’t waste time, Silver pulls him in, connects their mouths in a heated kiss.

That’s how Flint finds them minutes later. Muldoon has him pinned against a stack of dry goods, their mouths working together, tongues tangling, his hand down Silver’s pants, two fingers working in Silver’s ass when the door bangs open. Flint’s figure fills the doorway and Silver’s senses are flooded with the scent of possession, anger. Muldoon quickly steps away from Silver and Flint jerks his thumb at him, “Out.” The word is little more than a growl and it should make Silver shake in fear, but all it succeeds in doing is making his body prickle with awareness.

The door slams behind Muldoon on his way out and then Flint is stalking toward Silver, his eyes narrowed. Flint doesn’t stop until they’re nose to nose, “Did you know, that despite the fact that you were consenting, you were still giving off the scent of distress?”

Silver blanches, that's not possible, he had wanted it, he had wanted to be touched, he had initiated it for fucks sake.

“You may have thought you wanted him, but your mind, you body wants _me_ . Wants to belong to _me_.” Flint takes him by the arm and all but drags Silver to his cabin, slamming and bolting the door behind them.

Flint presses him face first against the door, his nose tucked under Silver’s hairline at the base of his skull scenting Silver. He runs his nose along Silver’s neck, breathing deep, his mouth opens to take in as much of Silver’s smell as he can. Silver shivers at the subvocal growl, tilts his head forward in submission. Flint’s tongue drags along the entire length of his neck; once, twice and then his teeth rake sharply over his skin and Silver whimpers, his legs turning to jelly at the promise of _his_ Alpha claiming him. Despite Silver’s desperate bid to keep away from Flint, his body has betrayed him, his brain has betrayed him. He can feel slick starting to slip out of him at the thought that Flint might take him, feels the ache to be filled start deep within in him, his ass throbs in time to his racing heart, he feels himself clenching down on nothing and he _wants_.

“I have tried to keep you out of my scent line. But I can smell you everywhere. The scent of you lingers in my bed, on my own body no matter how many times I wash.” Flint presses his lower body against Silver and Silver feels his cock, hard and thick through both sets of clothes, grinding against his ass. He can’t stop the high whine or the way his body pushes back against Flint for more touch. “I can smell how wet you are right now.”

Flint starts to rip at his pants, his fingers pushing them down to Silver’s ankles, he feels Flint fumbling with his own pants and then the head of Flint’s cock is nudging at him. He tries to widen his legs, reaches back, his hand slipping over Flint’s hip as he tries to pull him forward, “Please,” It’s little more than a sob as Silver rolls his head against the door. The wood cools his forehead, he feels like he’s on fire, his body coated in a thin layer of sweat. Flint’s cock breaches him with one long, hard push and Silver moans so loud he wonders if they heard him above deck.

The connection between them is fuzzy but open and Silver feels Flint’s relief, his immense pleasure at the hot, tight grip of Silver’s ass. It starts slow, a long rolling push in, an even slower draw out, much more patience than Silver had anticipated. Without warning Flint pulls free, Silver whines, starts to turn, but Flint picks him up and carries him to the bed. Flint puts him on his stomach, pushes his legs apart and drives deep. Silver groans at the thick feel of Flint’s cock filling him, he’s hard and hot Silver can feel every inch of him. He can’t hold the whine when Flint’s body covers his, the only thing moving are his hips as the sweat builds between their bodies. Flint tucks his face into Silver’s hair and fucks into him with hard, grinding, twists of his hips. There’s a sharp sense of _take_ coming through the connection between them and Silver knows it’s from Flint’s mind, his teeth ache, the way he imagines an Alpha’s would when the need to claim is riding them. Without a second thought Silver shakes the hair off his neck, lets Flint see the strong pulse there, lets the scent of his capitulation fill the air between them. Flint’s teeth rake over Silver’s neck, his tongue laving before a sharp nip to the sensitive skin.

Silver feels the sharp prick of Flint’s teeth followed by the bite. White light flashes behind his closed eyes as Silver’s orgasm slams into him, his whole body jerking as the connection between them flares and he feels what Flint feels. Tight, wet, heat on his cock, the the vise like grip of Silver's ass as Silver's orgasm rolls through him. Soul shattering pleasure at the way Silver’s body fits him, flash of nothingness as Flint comes, his cock pulsing and flaring in Silver’s ass. Flint shudders against his back, his knot thickening, tugging against Silver’s rim, the feeling of it raising goosebumps along Silver’s arms. Flint pulls his teeth free, his tongue laps at the mark as he hums. Silver feels happiness bubble up inside him, wishes he could turn over to see Flint’s face, wants to kiss him. He feels more than hears Flint chuckle against his back, “And here I thought this is all you wanted.” Flint presses his hips forward, his cock sliding deeper, his knot stretching Silver wider. Silvers gasps, his eyes rolling up in pleasure as Flint rocks against him. He is so incredibly wet inside now, his own slick combined with Flint’s come. Every tiny shift of Flint’s hips causes a shock to slide down his spine. Flint curls around him as he laps at the sweat on Silver’s neck and shoulders, Silver feels the low rumble of satisfaction against his back and his own contentment is pushed through the bond. He falls asleep with the smell of Flint invading his senses and the feel of his body pressed close.

Day later they manage to load the gold and much to the surprise of absolutely no one, Silver doesn't in fact go his own way once they return to Nassau.

 

* * *

 

 

EPILOGUE PREVIEW

 

_**Eight weeks later** _

Silver is hanging over the side of the ship, the contents of his breakfast floating away on the choppy waves. He spits into the ocean and then wipes his mouth. As he runs his hands down his shirt to brush away any stray mess, he accidentally rubs over his nipples and his knees buckle, “Fuck.” It’s been eight weeks since his last heat and Silver knows exactly what that means. Flint had asked him to forgo the suppressants and Silver had acquiesced, not realizing how quickly things could progress.

  
He’s suspected for weeks but hadn’t been sure until this very moment. He doesn’t know what to do, should he tell Flint? Does Flint even want this? More importantly does Flint want this with him . Silver presses his hand over his stomach, he won’t be able to keep it a secret for long. Even now he can smell a slight difference in his scent. Soon his body will start filling out and if Flint, by some miracle misses the change in the way he smells, he’ll certainly notice the swell of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the end. I have a sequel and a deleted scene, they're just not done yet.


End file.
